


吾胸の底のここには

by Miki (orphan_account)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Miki
Summary: This fic was written about 18 years ago.I'm not sure about the American rent system, so please forgive me if my settings are wrong.
Relationships: John Doggett/Fox Mulder
Kudos: 1





	吾胸の底のここには

吾胸の底のここには  
言ひがたき秘密住めり  
身をあげて活ける牲とは  
君ならで誰かしらまし

目的地の角に到着すると緩やかに速度を落とし、ハンドルを切り捌いて車を駐車スペースに滑り込ませる。そしてエンジンを止めキーを抜いてシートベルトを外すと、ドゲットは後部座席に置いていた紙袋に手を伸ばした。  
ここ最近ずっと毎週末になると、ドゲットはアレクサンドリアのモルダーのアパートメントに出向いて共に過ごすのが習慣になっていた。  
モルダーとはほんのちょっとした事がキッカケで同僚の一線を超えた関係になった。ドゲットは一夜だけと割り切るつもりでいた。だが何故かそれからも幾度となく逢瀬を重ね、そうして知れば知る程もっと知りたくなり、いつしか本気でモルダーを求めている自分に気付いたのだった。  
しかしその想いは常に意識しながらも、いつも心の奥へと沈めていた。多分モルダーの想いは自分にはなく、唯、適度に欲求を満たしてくれる相手として認識されているだけなのだから、と。側にい続けるにはそれでも良いと割り切るしか――実際にはそんなに簡単に割り切れるものではなかったが――道はなかった。  
だから結局〝我ながら随分歪んでいる〟と苦い思いを噛み締めながら、関わり欲しさにいろいろと理由を付けてはモルダーの許に出向く日々を続けている。ここ暫くで遂にネタが尽きてしまい、食事や掃除等の他愛もない理由を挙げる事が多くなっていた。  
これまでの出来事をふと思い出して微苦笑しつつ紙袋を抱え上げたドゲットは、不意に小さく呟いた。  
「やはり前もって連絡しておいた方が良かったかな……」  
以前、買い足した内容を言わないまま出向いた折、モルダーが全く同じものを買っていた、なんて事があり、思わず顔を見合わせて爆笑したのをドゲットは思い出していたのだった。

モルダーの部屋の前に立ったドゲットは預かっているスペアキーを鍵穴に――。  
ガチッ！  
「？」  
鍵穴に挿し込もうとしたスペアキーが何故かはまらなかった。どうやらシリンダー自体が取り替えられているみたいだった。首を傾げつつ、ドゲットはドアノブに手を掛けてゆっくりと回してみた。  
――開いている……。  
ドゲットは物音を立てないように慎重に紙袋を廊下に置くと、念の為に銃を取り出し左手に構えながら、徐々に扉を開けた。  
全く物音がしないし、人の気配も感じられない。唯、それ故の違和感がどうしても拭えず、意を決したドゲットは扉をいきなり全開して銃を構えながら素早く飛び出したが、直後、絶句して硬直した。  
そこには何も無かった。モルダーの住居だと感じさせるもの一切が、跡形も無く消えていたのだ。  
数秒後――実際にはもっと長い時間だったろうが――ようやく気を取り直したドゲットは、銃を構え直しつつ奥へと入って行った。  
「モルダー……フォックス？」  
台所、寝室――やはり何も無い。  
ドゲットは焦ったように全てを急ぎ足で見て回り、やがて再び玄関扉の前に立った。  
「一体何があったんだ……？」  
呟いた途端気が抜けてしまい、思わず背を扉に凭せ掛けて大きく溜息を吐く。何が何だか訳が分からなくて、次の行動が全く思い付かない。  
――そうだ、携帯……。  
ドゲットはふとモルダーの携帯電話に掛けてみようかと思い付き、銃を戻しつつ携帯を取り出したが、どうしてもボタンを押す事が出来なかった。どの位そうしていたのか、気が付くといつしか指先が震えていた。  
――怖い、直接聞くのは、怖い。  
微動だにせず液晶画面を見詰めていたドゲットだったが、ふと思い立ちアパートメントの所有者の電話番号を捜し出して話を聞いてみた。所有者はドゲットに強い口調で開口一番〝彼を追い出したのだ〟と言い切った。  
話によると、家賃が何回か連続で引き落とし出来なかったのが直接原因だそうだ。もっとも元々心証が良くなかったので、他の住人よりは厳しい扱いをしたらしいが……。  
所有者の愚痴を散々聞かされ謝ったり宥めたりした後、ようやくの事で話を聞き終えたドゲットは、モルダーが取り敢えず事件に巻き込まれたのではないと知って、安堵の溜息を零した。  
だが――滞納だなんてそんな困窮した状態にある事を、モルダーは何故話してくれなかったのだろうか、という疑問が湧いてくる。  
いろいろ考え始めると気は休まらなかったが、今はとにかく所在を知る方が先決だと気を取り直し、ドゲットは再び携帯に目を遣った。  
――その他に行く先で心当たりと言えば……。  
唇を引き結んだドゲットは、意を決すると素早く別の番号を押した。  
相手は間もなく出た。  
『スカリーです』  
「スカリー捜査官、俺だよ」  
『どうしたの？ 何かあったの？』  
スカリーは常とは明らかにいつもと違うドゲットの弱々しい声音に、驚いた様子で矢継ぎ早に尋ねて来る。  
『ねえ答えて！』  
「……モルダーが部屋を追い出されたんだ。君、彼の居場所を知ってたら……」  
スカリーは息を飲んでドゲットの言葉を遮った。  
『ちょっと待って！ 何ですって？ 追い出された？』  
ドゲットはスカリーの慌てた様子に〝彼女も何も知らされていなかった〟と知って安堵した自分を内心で自嘲した。  
「君も何も聞かされていなかったのか？」  
『ええ』  
「彼の行く先に心当たりは？」  
『ないわ』  
天井を仰ぎ見たドゲットは静かに嘆息した。  
「そうか……有難う。休日のところ悪かったね」  
穏やかにそう言って切ろうとするのを、スカリーは大声を上げて止めた。  
『ちょっと待って！ 貴方まさか一人でモルダーを捜す気なの？』  
ドゲットはどう返そうかと困惑し、刹那沈黙した。複雑に交錯する感情が思考を鈍らせていてなかなか良い言い訳が思い浮かばなかったが、やがて虚ろに室内を見渡しながらゆっくりとスカリーに話し始める。  
「――君はそこを動かないでいて欲しいんだ。彼の事だ、ひょっこり現れるかもしれないだろう？」  
多分スカリーには演技と気付かれているだろうなと苦笑しながら、ドゲットは俯いて目を閉じた。  
――もし本当にモルダーがスカリーのところに現れたら、俺は……。  
脳裏に二人が年月掛けて積み重ねて来た絆の強さを思い描きながら、小さく溜息を零す。  
「じゃあまた連絡するから」  
『ちょっ――』  
スカリーが何か言い掛けていたが構わず通話を切ったドゲットは、そのままボタンを押し続けて電源を落してしまった。  
――今まで掛かって来なかったのだからどうせもう掛かって来ない……。  
ドゲットは一つ小さく溜息を吐くと、携帯をポケットに戻しつつ部屋を出る。  
廊下に出てふと立ち止まり、足許にある紙袋を見遣った。そしてゆっくりと腰を屈めて大事そうに抱え上げると、扉を振り返る事なく大股でその場から歩み去った。

◆◆◆

取り敢えず何の手懸かりもない空部屋にいても埒がないという事で、ドゲットは一旦自宅に戻る事にしたのだった。  
車で帰宅の道すがら、雑多な思いが次々と頭を過っていく。  
スカリーには見栄を切ってしまった。実際にはモルダーを捜そうにもどうやって捜せばいいのかなんて全く見当もつかない状態で、彼女と共に捜せるのならどれ程心強いか知れないのに、強く拒否してしまった。  
きっとスカリーは不審に思った事だろう。だが自分の気持ちを持て余し、それを隠して取り繕う余裕すらなかったのだ。  
突然ふと思い付いて、藁をも掴む思いで携帯を掴んだドゲットは、ローンガンメンにモルダーの一件を尋ねてみた。  
やはり彼らも何も知らされていなかったようで大変驚いた様子だった（が、すぐに立ち直って「あのコレクションを売っちまえば良い値になるのに」等キツいジョークのネタにしてしまったが）。  
唯、彼等に連絡したのはやはり正解だったようだ。“運送会社や貸倉庫の顧客リストをハッキングすれば、何らかの手懸かりが得られるかもしれない”と言い、通話中に早速調べ始めたのである。  
ドゲットは礼を言って通話を切り、携帯をポケットに戻した。  
ハッキングと言う犯罪行為に目を瞑った上、しかも少し気分が明るくなりさえしたのが自分でも分かった彼は、すっかり変わってしまった自分を知って微苦笑するのだった。  
やがて間もなく車は自宅に到着した。彼は専用スペースに駐車させると、紙袋を片手に抱えて大股に玄関へ向かって行く。  
その時ふと、横手の路地に車が止まっているのが見えた。  
見覚えのある車だった。  
まさか……？  
ドゲットは胸の高鳴りを感じながら徐々に歩みを止めた。そして身を乗り出して車を覗き込み、ナンバーを確認した。  
間違いなくモルダーの車だった。  
驚いたドゲットは大急ぎで玄関まで駆けて行った。二箇所ある鍵を慌てて解除すると、扉をバンと大きく音を立てて全開し、急いで中に駆け入る。  
「モルダー！」  
大声で名を呼びながら居間に歩み入ったドゲットは、ソファの脇息からダークブラウンの髪が零れ落ちているのを見て、ようやく気持ちを落ち着けたのだった。  
どうやら眠り込んでいるらしいモルダーに気を配って、ドゲットは静かにソファに歩み寄るとサイドテーブルに荷物を置いてから床に腰を下ろし、間近に顔を覗き込んだ。  
彼を今すぐ叩き起こし、散々心配させられたと詰め寄ったとしても勿論許されるだろう。しかしこうして無事な姿を――そして安らかな寝顔を見てしまうと、とてもそんな事をする気にはなれなかった。  
肩を竦めて微苦笑を浮かべつつドゲットは彼の頭に手を伸ばし、額に乱れ落ちた髪をそっと指で梳き整えた。  
その時、けたたましい電子音が静寂を破った。  
一瞬にして目を覚ましたモルダーは目前の人物を鋭く凝視したが、それがドゲットだと確認するとすぐに緊張を解き、柔和に彼に微笑み掛けた。  
それに無言で頷き返しながら、ドゲットはポケットの携帯を取り出した。  
「ジョン・ドゲットだ」  
『ああ、僕だよ』バイヤーズだった。『モルダーの件なんだけど――』  
「見付けたよ」と、ドゲットは素早く彼の言葉を遮った。「手間掛けさせて済まなかった、有難う」  
『今どこなんだ？ スカリーも心配しているから連絡してあげないと』  
ドゲットは目を眇め、モルダーから視線を外し床を見下ろした。「悪いが君達から彼女に話してくれないか？ しばらく二人で話し合う時間が欲しいんだ」  
ほんの少しの沈黙の後、バイヤーズは怪訝そうな声音で不承不承という感じで了解の返事をし、通話を切った。  
ドゲットはしばらく携帯を眺めた後、電源を落としてソファのサイドテーブルに置いてから、再びモルダーに向き直った。  
モルダーは身じろぎもせず、最前と同じ表情のままドゲットを見詰めていた。  
「しばらくなんて言わず、ずっと二人きりで話し合ってても構わないよ。ところで、君からスカリーに言ってくれると助かるんだけど……ダメかな？」  
呑気な物言いにドゲットは眉根を寄せて大きくかぶりを振った。「人を散々心配させておいてその言い種はないだろう？ とにかく冗談はいいからちゃんと説明してくれ」  
「悪かったよ。何だか自分があんまり情けなかったもんだから、つい、ね――」と、奥歯に物が挾まったみたいにもごもご言いながら、モルダーは上体を起こしてソファに腰掛け直した。「――家主が僕を追い出したんだ。家賃の引き落とし口座の変更届の行き違いを良い事に、滞納なんて口実を作って」  
ドゲットは両眉を大きく吊り上げた。「口座変更だって？ 彼はそんな事一言も……」  
「ヤツと話したのかい？」  
「勿論、真っ先に聞いてみたよ」  
モルダーは驚いたようで、目を丸くしてドゲットを見詰めた。「ジョン……普通、そういう時はまず僕に直接聞かないか？」  
「……」  
ドゲットは沈黙してしまった。唯、目を見開いてモルダーを見詰めるだけだった。  
何も答えられなかったのだ。あの空っぽの部屋で生じ、今も抱え続けている感情は、とても言葉にして彼に伝えられるものではなかった。  
首を振ったり視線を彷徨わせたりと明らかに動揺しているドゲットの様子から、モルダーは何かを察したようだった。黙って両手でドゲットの頬を挟み込むとゆっくりと屈み込み、そっとキスを贈った。  
「ひょっとして僕がスカリーを頼ると思ったのか？」  
間近に揺らめくはしばみ色の瞳をじっと見返し、ドゲットは無言で首肯する。  
モルダーは困惑したようだった。「君はその方が良かったのか？」  
淋しそうにそう囁いた彼を見て、ドゲットは様々な感情の入り交じった複雑な表情をした。  
どう答えればいいのだろうか。  
モルダーは知りたいと思えば納得が行くまで知ろうとするだろう。結局、いつか対峙しなければならないのならいっそ今――。  
未だとつおいつ惑う気持ちをきっぱりと断ち切ったドゲットは、まっすぐモルダーを見据えながら口火を切った。  
「君はスカリーを愛しているんだろう？ だから俺は――」  
ドゲットにとっては随分と決意の要った科白だった。切なさに胸が痛んだ。だから結局最後まで言い切れなかった。  
だがモルダーは別段驚いた様子もなく、むしろ当然といった顔でドゲットに首肯して見せた。  
「そんなの当然だろう？ 僕は彼女を愛している――生涯最高のパートナーとしてね」  
あまりにあっさりと肯定されてしまって、ドゲットはどういう顔をすればいいのか分からなくなってしまった。唯、頷く位しか思い付かなかった。  
「そうか……それならそれでいいんだ」  
それでいいんだ……。  
呟きを心の中で自分に向けて繰り返しながら、しかし結論が出た事でいっそサッパリとした気分で晴れやかに笑んだドゲットは、モルダーから離れようと立ち上がって背を向けた。予想もしなかった意外な反応に驚いたモルダーも慌てて腰を上げ、彼の肩を掴んで引き留め、強引に振り向かせた。  
「話は最後まで聞いた方がいいぞ」と苦笑いを浮かべながら、首を振り振りモルダーは言った。「何でそんなに焦って結論に飛び付くんだ？」  
「『何で』だと？ ふざけてるのか君は？」モルダーの口調に、冗談で返された気がしたドゲットは、鋭く怒鳴り出した。「今の君の答えが結論じゃないか！ それ以上俺が知る必要なんてないだろう！？」  
モルダーはキッと眦を決し、同じ位怒気を含んだ声で彼に返す。  
「君こそふざけるなよ！ 急にスカリーの話なんか持ち出したりして、今更僕の事を“何とも思ってない”なんて言う気じゃないだろうな！？」  
「“何とも思ってない”なんて事あるか！ 俺は君を愛してる！」  
反射的に言い返した直後、ドゲットははたと気付いてモルダーと自分の科白を頭の中で反芻した。  
見る見る内に怒りが静まって行く彼に、モルダーは肩の力を抜いて溜息を零した。「だから“話は最後まで聞け”と言ったんだ」  
困惑と羞恥で忙しく目をしばたたいているドゲットの顔を両手で挟み、触れ合う程真側まで近付いてから、モルダーは矢継ぎ早にまくし立て始めた。  
「いいか？ 彼女はとても大切な人で、愛しているのは事実だ。でも僕はスカリーを単なる女性として見た事は一度もない。それとついでだから言っておくが、彼女と君とを両天秤に掛けた事もないからな」  
モルダーは一度軽く触れるだけのキスをドゲットの頬にすると首回りに腕を回し、満足そうに吐息を零した。  
「でも、これでやっと分かった気がするよ。君がいつも僕と一定の距離を保とうとしていた理由が」  
ドゲットは静かに腕を上げてモルダーを包み込むように柔らかく抱擁した。  
「スカリーは俺にとっても大切なパートナーなんだ。その彼女が君を必要とするなら――いや、何より君が彼女を必要とするなら――俺は君達を祝福するつもりだった」  
一旦言葉を切ったドゲットは、顔を上げたモルダーのはしばみ色の瞳を見詰めた。  
「第一、君は俺の事なんて何とも思ってないと思っていたから……」  
すっかり言い切り恥ずかしそうに微苦笑するドゲットに釣られて、モルダーも笑みを零した。  
「何とも思ってないヤツに自分を全部さらけ出せる程僕は恥知らずじゃないぞ、ドゲット捜査官」僅かに目を伏せたモルダーは、横手の在らぬ方を眺めながらはにかむように微笑してドゲットに囁き掛けた。「好きでなければあんな事出来ないよ……」  
「フォックス……」  
急激に気分が高揚して抑え切れず、ドゲットはモルダーに回していた両腕に力を込めて強く抱き締めた。  
方やモルダーは珍しくストレートに発言してしまった自分が段々照れ臭くなって来ていて、それを如何に紛らわせようかと忙しく考えを巡らせていたのだった。  
「――なあ、ジョン、頼みがあるんだけど聞いて貰えないかな？」  
「後で聞くよ」  
ドゲットは“またモルダーの悪癖が出て来た”と苦笑を浮かべた。ここでモルダーに譲って喋らせてやるとお預けを食らい兼ねないので、強引に唇を奪って彼の言葉を遮ってしまった。  
ついばむように軽く口付けながらモルダーをソファに押しやって腰掛けさせる。そしてソファの上に膝立ちになって彼に伸し掛かっていった。  
ドゲットの力に押され続け、モルダーの体が背凭れに沿って反り返る。天井を向くのを追って続く接唇の深さと激しさに、ドゲットが今まで抱いていた不安を改めて感じたモルダーは、その気持ちを少しでも分かち合おうと、そっと両腕を彼の背に回した。  
唯、触れ合いを求めていただけの今までとは明らかに何かが違っていた。心から相手を欲し、快楽も苦痛も共有したくて、呼吸も忘れてお互いを弄り合った。  
やがて姿勢の辛さもあって先に限界を感じたモルダーが、片手を彼の肩先に置いて少し力を掛けた。意図を察したドゲットはようやくモルダーを解放し、顔を上げた。  
「今日は随分強引だな、ジョン」体を起こしながら、荒い呼吸の合間にモルダーは苦笑混じりに呟いた。「何だか焦ってるみたいだ」  
ドゲットは片眉を上げ一瞬の間を置いてから、ゆっくりと答えた。「焦ってる、か……。そうかも知れないな」  
冬空のように淋し気な薄水色の双眸を、モルダーはじっと見詰めた。そして微笑んで首肯すると両手を伸ばし、ドゲットをゆっくりと引き寄せる。  
「もう焦る必要なんてないんだけどな……」  
ドゲットは眩しそうにモルダーを見詰めて一度強く抱き締めると、返答の代わりに軽くキスしてから、そのまま頬から耳許へと唇を滑らせていった。  
Ｔシャツをたくし上げられ、ひんやりとした手で肌に直接触れられて、モルダーの全身に震えが走る。何故か常より敏感な自分に、モルダーは我知らず唇に微苦笑を浮かべていた。  
「余裕だな、ん？」一旦離れて彼のＴシャツを脱がせながら、ドゲットは言った。「何だか俺だけが必死になってるみたいじゃないか？」  
「そう思うか？」  
悪戯っぽい顔をしてドゲットを見たモルダーは、いきなり彼の手首を掴んで自分の股間に導いた。  
「君は僕を煽るのが巧いからな」  
朱の差した顔を伏せて呟くと、モルダーは彼の手を引き離そうとした。が、ドゲットは離れるどころか、なおさら強くそこに手を押し付けていく。  
「ちょっ、何を――！」  
「君の方が俺を煽るのが巧いんだからな」  
目を丸くして驚いているモルダーを見詰めながら、ドゲットは既に固くしこっているそこを布地越しに柔らかく揉んだ。  
「……っ」  
モルダーは眉根を寄せて瞼をギュッと閉じ、思わず漏らしそうになった声を下唇を噛んで押し殺す。だが、その仕種が却ってドゲットを刺激したらしく、モルダーへの愛撫が更に激しさを増した。  
ソファの背凭れに預けていた上半身をゆっくりと起こしたモルダーは、快感に震える唇を薄く開き、ドゲットに口付けした。  
ドゲットの口唇の間に軽く舌先を差し入れ、素早く引く。誘われて追い掛けて来た彼の舌をモルダーは強引に絡め取り、より深い接触を求めて頭に手を遣って抑え込む。  
彼を掴んだままの手を忙しなく動かしながら、ドゲットは片腕を肩に回して抱き寄せた。モルダーもドゲットの頭から背に両手を遣り、Ｔシャツを巻き上げて素肌に直接触れた。  
しばらく望むままに口接を求め続けて満足したモルダーが、顔を上げてドゲットから離れて行く。  
ドゲットは間近にモルダーを見た。焦点の定まらない瞳で自分を見上げるモルダーは、いつも堪らなく扇情的だった。  
目を細め、視線を紅く濡れた口唇に移す。薄く開かれたその唇の端からつうっと零れた唾液を追って、ドゲットは彼の顎から喉へと唇を滑らせて行った。  
肩や首筋に痕を刻まれるのを感じながら、そのままの姿勢でモルダーは際まで追い詰められていく。先走りで濡れた下着に心地悪さを感じていたがそれを口にする事もなく、むしろ腰を浮かせたりして、積極的にその行為を受け入れていった。  
やがてモルダーは全身を小刻みに震わせ始めた。ドゲットの肩口に埋めていた顔を上げた彼は、大きく背をのけ反らせてその一瞬を待った。  
モルダーが自分を見失うまで追い詰めるだけ追い詰めてから、ようやくドゲットは彼のスラックスのボタンを外し、そこから下着の中に手を挿し込んで柔らかな下腹の肌に直接触れた。  
うっとりと微笑して、モルダーは彼の背に回していた両手を離して自分のスラックスと下着のウエストを一緒に掴み、腰を浮かして膝まで一気に降ろす。  
空に晒されたそこをすかさずドゲットの手が掴んだ。  
「うああっ！」  
望んでいたものを与えられてとうとう堪え切れなくなったモルダーは、叫ぶように嬌声を上げた。そして婀娜っぽく微笑してドゲットを見る。  
それに優しく笑んで返しながら、ドゲットは彼の先走りの滴を全体になすり付けるようにして二度三度擦った。既に限界まで達していたモルダーは、そこから全身を貫いた快感にのけぞり、激しく痙攣した。  
「っ……」  
小さく喉奥で呻いてモルダーが体を硬直させた刹那、ドゲットは掌で先端を覆って彼が放ったものを余さず受け止めてやった。  
全身を弛緩させてグッタリとソファに沈んだモルダーは潤んだ瞳を上向け、ドゲットが立ち上がって後始末をする様子をぼんやりと眺めていたが、ふと我に返って自分を見、そのあまりの姿に唖然としてしまった。  
今更だが、何て醜態を晒しているのかと恥ずかしさに顔が熱くなった。その羞恥を振り払うような気持ちで何度か頭を振った彼は、一度大きく息を吸って頷き意を決すると、だらしなくずり下げていたスラックスや下着を思い切って全部脱ぎ捨て、やおら立ち上がった。  
「ジョン」  
不意に声を掛けられて背中越しに振り返り見たドゲットは、驚いて目を瞬かせた。「どうした？」  
「その――君、まだだろう？」モルダーは彼の肩を掴むと力任せに振り向かせた。「見上げた自制心と褒めてやりたいところだが、今更僕に見栄を張る必要はないんだぞ」  
言い終わるなり、モルダーはドゲットの股ぐらに手を差し込んだ。痛みを感じる程固く勃ち上がっている自身を無遠慮に掴まれて、ドゲットは焦って声を上げた。  
「分かった！ 悪かったよ、嫌だったんだろ？ それならそうと――」  
言い掛けた言葉は、突然与えられたキスで途切れた。  
「……？」  
目を見開いているドゲットに、モルダーは艶然と微笑した。「どうしてそうすぐに結論付けたがるのかな？ 僕は嫌だったなんて一言も言ってないのに」  
モルダーはドゲットを腕の中に迎え入れ、顔の向きでソファを指し示して誘導した。そして先に横たわり、腕を伸ばし広げ彼を誘った。  
その優美な仕草にドゲットは息を飲んだ。間髪入れず勢い込んでモルダーに覆い被ると、噛み付くように彼に口付けた。  
モルダーの手が背に伸び、彼のシャツをたくし上げる。一旦顔を上げたドゲットは素早く衣服を脱ぎ捨てて、再びモルダーの上に折り重なった。  
狭い空間で半身が空に浮いた体勢を取っているモルダーは、眉をひそめてドゲットを凝視した。  
「自分で誘っておいて何だけど、ベッドの方が良いよ、やっぱり」  
彼らしい言い草が可笑しくて、ドゲットは思わず吹いてしまった。  
「辛いか？」  
「うん、少し」  
「じゃあこうして――」と、ドゲットはモルダーの肩を掴んで俯せるように促して行く。「――そう、俯せると少しは楽だろう？」  
モルダーは従順に従いながら、ふと目線をドゲットに向けた。  
「楽させてくれる気はない訳か」  
「今の俺に我慢出来る余裕があると思うか？」  
そう言ってドゲットは彼の剥き出しの大腿に自身の高ぶりを押し付けた。  
「……分かったよ」  
クスクス笑うモルダーに微笑み返し、ドゲットは屈んで彼の背に覆い被さる。項を甘噛みし、ソファの表層を彷徨う左手を優しく握り締めた。  
「右を向いて」  
言われた通りに従ったモルダーの口唇に、ドゲットは指を二本当てた。  
モルダーは目だけ彼に向けてニヤリと笑んだ。「お仕置きか。僕があんまりうるさいから黙らせようって訳だ」  
「――それは思い付かなかった」大声上げて笑いたいのを何とか微苦笑で堪え、ドゲットは彼の頬に軽くキスした。「頼むから冗談はそこまでにしてくれよ」  
モルダーは頷く代わりに彼の指先を嘗めてから、ゆっくりと口に含んでいく。喉に達するまで飲み込み、舌を使って指全体を濡らした。  
起き上がったドゲットは指を引き抜き、彼の双丘の間を辿って濡れた指を後孔に押し当てた。  
「力を抜いて」  
囁き掛けながらドゲットは彼の体内に指を差し込んでいった。が、それが指の節を越した途端、握っているモルダーの左手に力が入ったのに気付き、素早く動きを止める。  
「痛いか？」  
顔の向きを変え、ソファの上で伸ばしていた足を折り曲げてから、モルダーは薄く微苦笑を浮かべて呟いた。「――続けて」  
辛いのはそっちだろうに……と思う。気遣われるのは勿論悪い気はしないが、時には――。  
僅かに体を起こしてドゲットを見遣りながら、彼は自分から腰を動かした。  
「我慢出来ないんだろう？ 構わないから来いよ」  
「しかし……」  
「早く」  
その言葉に急かされるように素早く、だが傷付けないように慎重に指を引くと、ドゲットはそこに自身を押し当てて慎重にモルダーの体内に押し入った。  
途端、眉根を寄せて全身を小刻みに震わせ出した彼を見て、ドゲットは慌てて動きを止める。それに非難めいた視線を向け、モルダーは呻くように呟いた。  
「優しくなんてしなくていい」左手を支えに肩を僅かに浮かせたモルダーは、熱情に潤んだ瞳でドゲットを見上げた。「欲しいんだ、君が」  
ドゲットは胸が一杯になって言葉が出なかった。唯、無言で首肯し、再び侵入を開始した。やがて全てを収め切ると大きく息を吐いてモルダーの背に全身を預けた。  
「しばらくこのままいさせてくれ」  
ドゲットは未だ震えているモルダーを宥めるように、彼のこめかみや頬に優しくキスを落とした。  
「ジョン……」  
「俺がこうしたいんだ。いいだろう？」  
「――勿論」  
モルダーは微苦笑して目を伏せた。  
触れ合う部分に感じるドゲットの体温が優しくて心地良い。そうしてじっと身を預けている内にいつしか体の震えが収まっていき、今まで全身を支配していた苦痛に変わって、別の感覚がひたひたと満ちて来るのを感じた。  
小さく吐息を零し、モルダーは僅かに薄目を開けた。呼応するかのようにドゲットが体を起こす。  
「大丈夫か？」  
モルダーは柔媚に微笑んで返した。「うん……」  
ドゲットは彼の頬にキスすると、ゆっくりと動き始めた。時には浅く、次には深く――様々に変化させて彼が刻む律動に翻弄され、モルダーは気が狂いそうな程の渇望を感じて無意識に体内の彼を締め付ける。  
一旦ドゲットは動きを止め、モルダーの体を抱えて一気に起こしソファに胡座をかいて座った。  
「何を――！」  
自らの体重が掛かって体内のドゲットに更に深いところまで抉られて、モルダーは大きく悲鳴を上げて仰け反った。  
全身を満たした快感に朦朧としているモルダーの耳許に、ドゲットは囁き掛けた。「動いて」  
一瞬目を見開いて天井を見たモルダーは、やがて両手を後ろに回してドゲットの腰を掴んで体を支えるとゆっくりと体を揺らめかせ始めた。内壁を擦られる感覚に腰を砕かれ自重を支え切れずに大きく沈むと、体内で脈打つドゲットが最奥の一番敏感な部分を突く。  
「ああ……！」  
全身をがくがくと震わせて身も世もなく嬌声を上げながら、モルダーは自ら腰を動かして貪欲に快楽を貪る。その耳許に唇を寄せ、低く掠れた声でドゲットは囁き掛けた。  
「好きにしていいぞ。欲しいだけやる。何もかも――俺は君のものだ」  
「ずっと……ずっと言いたかったんだ『愛してる』って」  
ドゲットは背後からモルダーの体をきつく抱き締めた。「分かってる」  
不意にモルダーの手を取ったドゲットは、モルダーの手首を掴んで彼の足の付け根に引っ張って行った。そして物欲しげに先走りの雫を零す彼自身に手を押し当て、その上から手を重ねてやんわりと包み込んだ。  
「一緒に――」  
ドゲットの言葉に無言で頷き返したモルダーは、体のリズムに合わせて手を動かし始めた。上体を支え切れず、ややもすれば頽れそうになる彼を片腕で支えてやりながら、ドゲットは下から彼を突き上げた。  
刹那大きく背を反らし、全身を強ばらせてモルダーは自らの手に逐情した。直後、体内に熱い迸りが満ちるのを感じて体をガクガクと震わせる。  
吐息を零しながらゆっくりと弛緩していくモルダーの未だ熱い体を抱き寄せ、ドゲットは未だ掴んだ状態のままだった彼の手を取ると自分の顔の位置迄持って来て、彼の残滓を舌で丁寧に舐め取った。  
うっとりとその仕種を見詰めていたモルダーは、不意に首を後ろに反らして天井を見上げ、ポツンと呟いた。  
「――アイスクリーム冷蔵庫に入れるのを忘れていた……」  
ドゲットはモルダーのいきなりな発言に一瞬「ウッ」と言葉に詰まって顔を強ばらせた。が、次の瞬間、大口開けて爆笑し始めたのだった。

結局、モルダーのアイスクリームは全滅だった。ついでに言えば、ほぼ同じものを買い揃えていたドゲットの買い物袋にもアイスクリームが入っていたが、用意周到な彼はドライアイスを入れていたお蔭で災厄を免れた。  
「理不尽だ……」  
――と言うのが、それについてのモルダーの感想である。

《終》


End file.
